The present invention relates broadly to air filtration apparatus and, more particularly, to an air filtration device that is configured for abutment against an electrical outlet providing operational power for the device, with atmospheric air flowing into an intake on the front surface of the device, and filtered air being emitted through vents provided on the side of the device.
As the atmosphere in general becomes more polluted and the general population becomes more aware of discomforts associated with dirty air, air filtration devices of all shapes, types and sizes have become more popular. One type of air filtration device provides a small fan for use in a smoky environment. These devices typically will include an electric fan contained in a small housing for tabletop use, with a filter through which the air is directed for removal of smoke and other such contaminants. These small fans are useful for removing odors and contaminants from a confined space, since they typically take up little space themselves and move a relatively small volume of air.
Such current designs, while effective, leave room for improvement in the areas of noise control, air dispersion and filter management.